1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool cabinet, more particularly to a tool cabinet which facilitates the storage of tools therein and the retrieval of tools therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, a conventional tool cabinet is provided with a plurality of drawers for receiving tools therein and a tool suspending area for suspending tools thereat. However, the tool suspending area is provided at the innermost end of the tool cabinet behind the drawers. Therefore, the drawers must be removed before the tools suspended at the tool suspending area can be removed or replaced. Moreover, the conventional tool cabinet is inconvenient to manufacture since it is assembled by means of bolts.